Zero's Arcana
by Aura.Bro
Summary: Minato was stuck as the seal for the rest of everyone's life... Or at least that's how it was supposed to go. Elizabeth, a friend of Minato found a way to help him escape, but to do that, he must be sent away. What will happen if he gets sent on a magical world? Let's find out.
1. Removal

Well, I've asked around on whether or not I should remake this. Got more yes than no, so I hope this time around would be a little bit better.

I also noticed that I didn't like it as well, it was as the anonymous (brobrofireflower). Speaking of which, use an account brobro, I want some opinions whenever I make new chapters, yours could help too.

There's also the fact that Minato was a little too OoC for everyone's liking, so just to remember is Character, I rewatched a youtube series called (Persona 3: She goes for a walk). It's hilarious, all persona 3 fans, I recommend you watch it, or rewatch it.

and to the anonymous person called (David) if you're going to flak someone, have the balls to use an account why don't you?, constructive criticisms are okay since it helps the authors get better (as stated above with brobro), furthermore, I don't even go to the [ArchivesofourOwn] site. Their system is too jumbled up for people to use easily and lastly, why would I need to copy paste someone else's work when I can make my own?

forgetting about that anonymous troll, let's get on with the show.

And sorry, for the aggravation that most of you seemed to have gotten from the previous version, hope this chapter doesn't inspire as much rage as the previous one.

**Click that review button and tell me what you think people! I want to know your thoughts about this story/chapter after all.**

Disclaimer: Neither of these two are owned by me.

* * *

**Seal to the World**

A figure stands near a door. A very big door, that has a statue of a boy, holding the door shut.

This boy was Arisato Minato, it was you. You felt bored, nothing to do but stay here and guard the door if ever Erebus comes to bring the world's destruction but it's fine. You'd rather do this than let someone else do it for you.

If there was ever one thing you regret however, it was definitely not being able to eat food. You could go for some Peta-Wac set right about now.

"Minato-Sama, I've finally found a way for you to live again." the figure happily announced, based on the voice it was a girl.

She often visited you, it would've been nice if you can talk to her, just to ease her worries but that didn't seem to be the point today.

"I, Elizabeth, has finally found a solution to revive you and stop the end from coming to this world." her happy smile was not long however before it suddenly turned sad along with her tone.

"Sadly, you may not be allowed to come back here or else the solution will break."

If you could, you would raise your eyes in wonder at what she meant, you want her to explain more in detail but she doesn't even know you're conscious.

A man with a pointy nose and a man wearing an all blue clothes motif entered the vicinity.

You recognize the man with the pointy nose, the one on his side however was new to you.

"Sister, the preparations are ready."

"Thank you, Theo." she nodded and looked at the pointy nosed man next to the now named Theo.

"But I must say, this is quite an ingenious plan you came up with Elizabeth, but as it stands, risks are present and the chances of success are next to nothing. Should we fail, the world might cease to exist. Are you up to it?"

You wanted to stop them, risks are risks no matter what, and the fate of the world isn't something to lightly bet on.

She gave the question no more than a second before she nodded in confirmation.

The three soon went into position as they proceeded with their plan.

Everything went smoothly as the statue suddenly emitted a white ball of light and was quickly swallowed by some sort of black rift. The statue, still on it's place.

You felt this overwhelming pull, you tried to fight against it but it was not meant to be.

_'The rest is up to you now, Minato-Sama. Find a way to get back, or live your life the way you're supposed to. I just want you to be happy.' _she grasped her two hands together in a praying position. She remembered the time when she was taught how to pray in a shrine, she now prays for his safety.

* * *

**?**

You don't know where you are right now after getting sucked in, all you remember is whatever that plan Elizabeth had worked and you're now free... Wherever this place is.

You focus your mind, removing all thoughts the current situation to reassemble yourself, you don't sense the personas you once had before offering yourself as the seal.

You try to sense other personas inside of you, to no avail, almost all but two personas are left with you. You are left with the two persona closest to you, [**Orpheus**] and [**Thanatos**]

You sigh as you opened your eyes, you check to see if you have anything with you other than the S.E.E.S. Uniform, the evoker is with you so that's a relief. With nothing else to do now except wait for something else to happen, you decide it's better to rest.

On the plus side, at least you can eat food again. This thought made a small smile appear on your face as you close your eyes getting ready for some rest. Being unable to move for a very long time thanks to the seal tired your body out after all.

Alas, even that was not meant to be as you were once again sucked in by another rift. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**[?'s PoV]  
?**

_'All of the second year students are gathered here right now to summon their very own familiars. Including me... Can I even do this? No! Don't think like that! I can do this! I'll show everyone that I'm not a zero! I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!'_

"Alright students, is that everyone?" Colbert-sensei called out.

"Wait, Sensei! Valliere still hasn't summoned hers." they both looked at me as I clutched my wand in my hands.

"I see, Miss Valliere, are you ready?" I nodded, it's now or never.

"Everyone get behind covers!"

"No, that won't work, go inside the building!"

Many more of these kind of harassment was thrown about, I ignore their comments, I'll show them all that I am a great magician.

I started the incantation, the grip on my wand getting stronger and stronger. _'I can do this. I know you're out there, Familiar. Please, please, answer my call.'_

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." I raised my wand to the skies as I finish my incantation, and then...

***BOOM***

"Did she fail again?"

"Maybe she did, remember that it always explodes like this every time she flunks a spell?"

_'Snickers and laughter crowd the area, but they're wrong. I'm sure of it. I felt something during that explosion, I didn't fail, on the contrary! I'm sure I summoned a beautiful, galant, strong and very powerful Familiar! Just you all wait, once the cloud of dust clears out, you'll all be surprised by my familiar!'_

* * *

Well this day just got better. You just _'awakened' _from the seal and your luck is already bad. If only this luck was a written result in paper like the ones in temples, you'd already have tied it and went on your way.

You look around to see where you are _this time. _What you see or lack thereof surprises you. Around you is a cloud of dust. You wait for a while for it to dissipate and as soon as it does, what greeted you was a sight to be seen, at least for you anyways.

It's been a very long time since you've seen other humans, you look around and all you see are humans, almost all are wearing the same type of clothing too. Must be a school or something?

Suddenly, almost all of the people present laughed as they continued to point at both you and the girl with pink hair in front of you. While what they were doing is rude, you were used to ignoring people like this, sadly, the girl in front of you... Was not.

She was shaking in anger, so much so that she was gripping the stick in her hands so hard that it was bending, it's surprisingly sturdy since normally, it would've snapped in half.

You decide to block out the laughter as you continue your observation on the surroundings.

Now that you notice it, almost all of the people here have varying colors for hair, upon even CLOSER inspection, you notice something that wasn't supposed to be out in the open among humans. Mythical beings. Salamanders, imps and there's even a griffon and a dragon in the skies! Yet none of the people here are panicking.

You immediately know that, wherever this place is... It's not the world you were used to. Forget bad luck, this is worse luck.

You hear a voice near you as you shift your attention to the girl from before, she was apparently arguing with an older looking male and by the looks of it, she was losing. She backed away from the man a little while later and afterwards stared at you with her pink eyes, you monotonously stare back and neither of you blinked for a while.

You suddenly notice the girl in front of you has puckered her lips as she descended her head towards yours, you instinctively use your left hand to block her and your lips from touching. You felt her soft lips touch your palm before she backed away and glared angrily at you.

You wondered why she was so angry, she was the one trying to kiss you, before you can even think of other reasons why she would get angry, you felt a hot and scorching pain sear through your left hand. You grit your teeth and balled your hand into a fist trying to at the very least, lessen the pain.

A few agonizing moments later, you feel the pain vanish as if it was never even there in the first place, you laid your back straight to the ground to rest, the tiredness you felt from when your body first moved again, added with all these mind-blowing events. This is just too much.

You here a voice. You lazily look at the direction where it's coming from only to find out that it was the same girl that tried to kiss you from before. She kept trying to talk to you, and obviously failing, you finally decided to speak up even though you're sure you wouldn't understand one another.

As expected, she looked at you weirdly, of course she would. You'd do the same if you weren't so tired. She took her wand like stick and held it like some magician would and after a few seconds later.

***BOOM***

A mini explosion above your head suddenly burst out. You quickly stood up and seriously surveyed the surrounding to see who would suddenly attack you like that.

"Was that supposed to be a translation spell? Or were you trying to kill the plebeian you summoned?" You heard a haughty voice from the left, you quickly look to who it was.

"Sh-Shut up! It worked you know!" another voice, this time it came from the girl who you previously couldn't understand. Did they changed the language they're using? Or maybe that explosion from before had something to do with it, either way you need to tell them that you understand them.

They both looked at you in surprise, mostly the snobby rich kid from before.

"Hu-Humph, guess you can make some spells work after all."

"Of course I can! And you!" she pointed at you. "Why did you refuse to accept my kiss?!" you explain your reason.

"Don't act so conceited. You're only a familiar, a contract between master and familiar is different from an affectionate kiss." her logic is really... Shallow. You questioningly gaze at her but her statement stand true, for her at least.

"A-anyway, from now onward, you are to serve me as my familiar since the contract now stands. The mark on your hand signifies your status as my familiar, you better be grateful to be my familiar." she looked away, you paid no attention to what she said as you looked onto the said mark, and sure enough, it was there.

Zero. That was the mark. The mark of a new beginning, the mark of the fool, the number that signifies both start... And end.

"Well, well, lookie here, the mark is a zero! How fitting." the snobby kid from before was gone, in exchange for him however was now a blonde haired boy, even more snobbish than the last.

As soon as he mentioned the word 'Zero' everyone around laughed at both me and my supposed _'master'_ with the exception of the older man from before and a few other ones.

"Oh? Are you looking for a fight Guiche? I'll take you on." she was furious! Unlike before, when she was talking to you, that was just petty anger, what she's showing right now is pure anger.

"Alright that's enough! Both of you. everyone has finished their summoning and as such, class is now dismissed. You may all do as you like for the rest of the day." from the way he spoke, it's obvious that the bald man was a teacher, at his command, the students scrambled away to their own different directions.

Including the your _'Master'_ and ultimately, you, as you got dragged around by her via collar and leash. You can easily break the collar if only you had the energy to do it. You'd rather just go wherever this girl plans to go to.

As it turns out, the place she planned to go to was a room, apparently her dorm room, if it could even be called that. With all the high class furniture around, this place could easily pass a hotel room of some sort.

While looking around, you fail to recognize the girl with you was now removing her clothes, you try to stop her but she would only retort with the whole master and familiar business, nothing will get through to her so you decide to just go ahead and do whatever she says for the time being.

"Wash these for me."

All you see in your arms are her cape, the uniform she just wore and a pair of... Panties.

You tell her you're okay with washing her clothes but her underwear is a whole different matter! She retorts once again.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm sure you're not hungry anyways."

...

* * *

Here you are now. Somewhere outside of this big school, washing clothes... This is humiliating. A hero that sacrificed his own life for the betterment of the world... Is now washing a spoiled girl's clothes. Underwear included too.

You sigh once more. She's lucky you wanted to have something to eat for the moment if not... Well, you don't really know what you'd do either way.

A moment later and you're already finished with the clothes. This is easier than the time Junpei made you help in washing his clothes as a favor. He was slow and easily bored, thus leaving you with most of HIS clothes to wash for yourself.

Well, he did _'treat' _you to some food afterwards so all was well.

You wonder how they are now as you raise your hand and grasp the air in the sky as you notice there are two moons instead of one. You wonder how many more differences does this world have from yours?

Guess there's only one thing to do to know... It's to live and find out.

* * *

Well, there you have it the revised version. I prefer a **'Blank-slate'** kind of thing better than what I did last. PM me and tell me what you think about this, was it better than the last? was it worse? and why? The answers can help me get the story to be better.


	2. New Days

Sorry for the long wait. Got lots of thing on my mind and all. This was not a part of that so it took me quite a while. Anyways, have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these except the story itself.

* * *

Time passed for a while in this new world you're in. You didn't really care about it though, you did everything how you'd normally would, just going with the flow.

Your so called '_Master'_ has been issuing _'commands' _like fetching water, dressing and undressing her, washing said clothes and more of the likes. She also makes you sleep on the floor, which wouldn't be so bad if only you had a futon or something like that but nope, she expects you to sleep on the cold hard floor.

No matter how nice you are, even that has a limit, sleeping on the floor for days? That's fine. Getting dragged around the vicinity with a leash? Weird but tolerable. The chores? Living alone makes you used to it... But barely getting enough food for a day? No thanks. You did not get revived just to eat hard stale bread and cold potato soup.

You decided to rebel a little by not doing the chores and what do you get? food got divided into just bread.

You searched around and looked at the _'Familiars' _around you and basing on that, the way you get treated is different... You're not getting treated as a familiar, you're getting treated as a slave.

You decided to confront her about it but it only spurred another argument (mostly from your _'Master'_).

"Huh? That's how they treat their familiars because they're obedient. Just lately, didn't you ignore my commands? A familiar that doesn't listen to it's master deserves to be punished, you're actually lucky that I'm gracious and decided not to remove your food entirely."

She reminds you of something... Of SOMEONE. You just can't quite put your finger on who exactly but whoever it was, they both easily get under your skin.

You decided to end this argument by suddenly standing up and getting outside of the room.

"H-Hey! We're not done talking here!" You slam the door as soon as she finished what she wanted to say, you stayed for a few moments to listen to what she would do behind the door. With nothing happening you walked around the _'school'_ on an empty stomach.

After a while, you sat down on the ground clutching your stomach, this brings out a few memories from your childhood but this was nowhere near that experience.

While thinking of the past, your stomach grumbled out on hunger which caused you to groan a bit before you sensed someone getting near you.

When you looked at who it could be, you saw a maid carrying silver tray, looking at you.

"Is something the matter?" she asked you politely but you waved your hand and tell her that you're okay... Except your stomach thought otherwise as it grumbled again. She giggled cutely at the scene and you couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed.

"Could you perhaps be... The rumored Miss Vallière's Familiar?" the fact that she knows about you made you wonder how far the rumor mill has gone, as it stands, she appears to be a maid of the school but she could very well be another mage. You decided to ask her about it.

"It's been quite a rumor lately, that a commoner like us has been summoned and made into a familiar. It's still hard to believe even though I'm seeing it in front of me right now."

Whether it was right or not, correcting her view of you would be rather troublesome so you decided not to.

Before you could ask her any more questions about this world, your stomach beat you through it as it grumbled again, causing the scene from before to happen once more, but you didn't really mind, you find the maid much cuter when she smiles so you decided to let it go for the moment.

"Are you hungry? If you don't mind we should have some left overs if you're fine with that."

You quickly got to your feet and at attention, she giggled once more at the silliness of your action before she walked towards a certain direction.

You thank her and introduced yourself at the same time causing the maid to answer back with her own name.

"Siesta, just Siesta. Nice to meet you Arisato Minato."

* * *

A few piles of plate exist in the table in front of you as you continued to eat, Siesta wondering about something on your side as she looked at you but you decided to ignore her at the moment and busy yourself with the food in front of you.

"You seem... Quite hungry. Doesn't your master give you something to eat?"

You stop eating for the moment to explain your current predicament and continued eating as soon as you finished the explanation. For Siesta, she was quite surprised at what you told her.

"Wow. You're very brave aren't you? Being able to argue with a noble and your master at that. I wouldn't be able to do that if I was in your shoes."

You just shrugged and told her "Not really, it doesn't matter to me whatever class or anything anyone is." and continued to finish the last plate of food.

Siesta only giggled at your comment and said "You're really brave after all."

* * *

You thanked her for the food and also apologized about the dishes but she said she was fine about it.

"If you don't mind, you can eat here again if the same thing happens but you'll have to help out next time, you eat quite a lot you know!" she playfully teased with a cute smile.

She's a really good person. You smiled at her, agreed and thanked her once more before going away. That might have been the first time you smiled genuinely ever since getting on this world.

* * *

A few days later since the meeting with Siesta, the interaction with your master was still for no better choice of word... Non-existent. She refuses to say her apologies and even told you that you'd have no food for a day for _"Ignoring your master." _as she said.

Matters not, you have a way to easy food after all.

At the moment, you stayed true to your promise, you were carrying a tray full of dessert. You were lightly scolded by Siesta when you tried to sneak one of them to your stomach a few moments ago and you'd rather not do it again... Even if they are... Tempting.

You shook your head to remove the thoughts further away from happening, you decided to distract yourself by looking around.

They all looked quite pompous and spoiled but this is what one would expect since they're all _'Nobles' _for whatever that word is worth for.

But among them, unbelievably enough, someone was able to stand out.

Curly blonde hair, wearing a frilly shirt and looked self-important. You immediately started to dislike this person, but who knows, maybe some day he'll mature. You didn't really want to spy on him and the girl with him so you look elsewhere but it's practically impossible to not hear the two of them talk... _"Was I like this with anyone?" _you asked yourself but got no answers.

"So, Guiche. Who are you going out with right now?"

"Yeah, who is it?!"

The people around him kept prodding him for answers but he only raised a finger to his lips and said "'Go out?' I do not special just one woman, after all, a rose is more beautiful when the people it enlightens are many."

Somehow, finding him maturing was little to impossible at the moment.

You were ready to get away but you saw a glass bottle fall from that person's pocket, deciding to do the right thing, he picked it up and went to give it back to it's owner.

"Sir, you dropped something from your pocket."

It was quite clear to you that he was obviously ignoring you though, but you tried once more as you handed the tray to Siesta for the time being.

"Let me repeat, you dropped this bottle a while ago Mr. Blonde Rose."

You decided to put it into the table and turned around to leave but you were quickly stopped by the person you gave it to.

"I don't own this, Why are you giving this to me?" His glare was quite strong, of course, for you it didn't really matter much.

The people around him clamored about the bottle saying stuff about a woman named Montmon... Something's hand made perfume or such. Why are noble's name hard to pronounce?

One thing led to another and a brown haired girl cried and slapped him across the face. HARD. Causing the people around him to wince even though they were not the one slapped.

Another girl soon then came towards the same guy, she seemed familiar but you really don't remember who she was so you didn't bother remembering.

By the way, she was looking at him like a predator to it's prey, the glare he gave towards you was nothing compared to what the girl was giving him right now.

A few things happened but long story short, the girl now dubbed in your mind as _'MonMon' _for easier name access got angry and cried as she slapped the now obvious two-timer and quickly fled the scene.

Based on experience, pompous, self-important people would never see their own wrong doings and would rather blame someone else, you'd rather not get into any problem so quickly said your part.

"It seems that bottle was more trouble than it was worth, sorry about that. I thought it was important to you. I'll make it up to you some other time, I have something I need to do at the moment, goodbye."

You said as you quickly spun and walked away but alas, he called out.

"Stop right there."

You inwardly sigh at how much troublesome this would be but you nevertheless asked what else he needs.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

You can't believe what he said but you rebutted perfectly anyways.

"It was not my fault. To begin with, it was you who was two-timing, furthermore, rather than the ladies' reputation... Isn't yours the one more damaged?"

The people around couldn't help but burst in laughter as they agreed word for word at what you said.

He was embarrassed, but he didn't back down though.

"Listen, server. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

You only shrugged and told them the obviousness that it would've been found out anyway.

"You are getting on my nerves, server."

"Sorry bout that, but I'm no server. Just a temporary helper." you shrug again.

It took a few moment's of him in his thinking pose before he started talking again.

"Ah. You're that commoner that **_'Louise The Zero' _**summoned aren't you? To expect a commoner to have a noble's wit, it's my mistake, you may leave."

You knew it was going to be troublesome if something were to happen... You knew... But somehow, he really just gets under your skin.

You bow and offered him a few... Choice words of your own picking.

"Thank you for your graciousness, Oh Noble that has nothing beside him except his lineage. Such a wonderful parasite you are to your family."

You stood up normally and stared at him boredly, wondering what he'll do.

"Hmph, it would seem that you do not know the proper etiquette towards addressing a noble."

You shrug at his useless banter.

"I don't care about rank. You want my respect, you need to earn it. Mr. Parasite."

"Hmph, very well then. I shall teach you a lesson about respect. Luckily, I seem to be a bit stressed at the moment, this should serve as a perfect stress reliever."

"Follow me, I'd rather not taint the dining tables of nobles with commoner's blood. Come once you finish helping out. I'll be in Vestri Court."

As soon as Guiche or Parasite as you call him left with his posse, the pressure emanating before was already non-existent.

You headed towards Siesta to help out again but you quickly noticed the terrified face of hers as she looked at you.

"You... You're going to get killed."

You didn't pay her words any mind as you took the tray back from her. Siesta however had more to add.

"If you truly anger a noble..." she suddenly ran off to somewhere you didn't really bother with her words and went back to handing out the desserts to their respective owners.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!"

This shrill voice was unmistakable, you turned around to check and it was as you suspected, none other than Louise, your master.

You said your greetings to her as you continued handing out the desserts.

She kept pestering you about saying sorry towards the parasite and how you'll be messed up and lucky to even get out alive.

As soon as you delivered the last cake, you asked where the location was and you were quickly escorted, Louise running behind you.

* * *

You expected such rumor about a duel would become well known easily and as it was, lots of the students were already at the site.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!" as soon as the announcer said that parasite held up a rose in the air and soon afterwards loud cheers burst out from the crowd.

"His opponent is Louise's Commoner!"

A bit rude on the announcement of the name, or lack there-of but it didn't matter.

"First of all, I commend you for not running away and coming straight here!"

You only shrugged at his obvious words of provoking.

as soon as everything quieted down, parasite quickly spread out a petal from his rose towards the ground and it quickly gained a shape of a female warrior fully clad in armor.

You took an interest at the sight before you, it was quite interesting to say the least, magic not gained from personas but you didn't really have the time to analyze the magic as parasite spoke up.

"I am a mage, therefore I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints? I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

You chuckled a bit at what he said.

"What's so funny, commoner."

You shrugged your shoulders as you said "I just find it fitting for you to hide behind a woman, even though it's a golem."

This angered him as he sent the golem to attack you.

It was a bit faster than normal human speed, but it was slower compared to the shadows you've fought. You easily dodged the punch aimed at your stomach as you stepped to the side.

"Hm, you've got good reflexes. But I guess running is all you'll be good at."

The fight continued for a few minutes but since nothing interesting is happening, the crowd began to get bored.

"Fight back commoner!"

"Just finish him already Guiche!"

Thinking about it, it was about time Louise would speak up.

"Stop this at once!" both you and parasite looked towards Louise and parasite quickly said something.

"I'm just borrowing you familiar, it wont take any longer."

"Stop it already!"

"Louise... Could it be? You like this commoner?"

"Of course not! But I will not allow you to beat up my familiar!"

You coughed to get their attention, you showed Louise that you didn't even get a scratch.

"Minato!"

This was the first time she called your name, somehow, it feels refreshing.

"You finally called me by my name. Thanks Louise."

You quickly glanced at parasite and told him "I'm sorry that we'd have to end this exercise early, my master is getting a bit worried about me, you see."

"Cocky words. Go, Valkyrie!"

The golem once again dove straight towards you, but as you already know how fast or slow it is, you went and dove straight towards the golem, as soon as you were under it you quickly gave it an uppercut in the golem's chest area.

Normally, that would hurt even you, but what everyone except you doesn't know, you invoked the skill bash in that punch.

You stepped back and no sooner than three seconds, the golem cracked and crumbled into dust.

"Since the golem was my opponent. This means I win right?"

Everyone around the vicinity couldn't believe what they were seeing. A human, a commoner at that, single handedly destroyed a golem... In one punch.

"O... Of course not! This is a duel between us after all!"

parasite then summoned more than a couple more golems.

Sure, it was a bit cheating but it's probably the only thing he's good at, you at least praise him for that. Somehow, calling him parasite would be an insult to his skill... Even though you don't know how skilled he actually is.

But this battle wont end anytime soon if you have to keep breaking these golems one by one, the only choice left is... The caster himself.

five golems suddenly rushed you but were just a bit too slow, dashing straight towards him, who's being guarded by two more golems, you quickly prepped up bash into both fists and drove it straight into the heads of the golems automatically decimating them, leaving the caster wide-open.

You tripped him and raised your right fist up, prepped up with bash and went in for the kill as you punched the ground near his head leaving a wide area cracked with the fist indent as it's crater.

"Should we continue?" you raised you right arm again in a punching action, hearing no answer you drove your hand down, this time's target, his head itself, to be fair, this one is just a normal punch. He would definitely not survive a bash powered up punch to the face after all.

"I, I YIELD!" He shouted before the fist ever hit his face.

You retracted your fighting position and stood up.

You look around, the faces they all had... Priceless. If only you had a camera.

"I'm quite tired. Can we go to sleep now, Master?" you asked Louise who, like all the others had that astonished look in their faces.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 2. what do you guys think? give me a good R&amp;R. Oh, and if you were hoping for some persona action... Don't you think Guiche is too much of a weakling to even bother considering?

Btw, what would you guys I rather do? Go with the whole story of just Thana and Orph, or make a new "Social Link" with the people in ZnT?


End file.
